Don't Let Me Go
by SweetMemories1998
Summary: As if the Winx didn't have enough trouble with Trittanus and the Trix trying to take over the universe, an evil plan is put into motion and Flora has to pay the price. With her life being on the line, will Helia be able to tell her he loves her or is it too late? And how will they all react when death is once again so close? Mainly Flora X Helia, set on season 5 episode 22.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, people. It's been a while since the last time I wrote. I guess I've been having a case of author's block. This story will take place in season 5 episode 22, as I'm re-watching season 5 now. Flora and Helia will be the main characters, but the other Winx and specialists will appear as well. I hope you enjoy it!**

It was a beautiful day, the sun shone in the bright blue, cloudless sky. Fairies and heroes walked around Alfea, discussing the latest volleyball game that occurred that morning or the danger that Trittanus represented to the Magical Dimension. Trittanus was an evil merman who had decided to take over the universe once he hadn't been crowned as King of Andros. He received help from three witches, the Trix, in his quest. In the beginning, no one thought of him as much of a threat, but after he messed with the pillars of the Infinite Ocean, causing repercussions over all planets of the Magic Dimension, everyone feared what would happen if he succeeded in his quest.

Thankfully, there was a group of fairies that had a mission to stop him. They were known as The Winx, the most powerful fairies of their time. Bloom, the leader, had long red hair and beautiful blue eyes. She was the keeper of the Dragon Flame, the strongest power in the universe. She was kind-hearted, loyal and, sometimes, a bit stubborn. Her best friend was Stella, fairy of the Sun. With long, luscious hair and golden eyes, Stella was vain and self-centered, but she had a big heart and she loved helping her friends, mostly with fashion emergencies.

The smart one of the group was Tecna, fairy of technology. She had short pink hair and teal eyes. Intelligent and brave, Tecna always searched for the most logical explanation for any problem. However, people who thought she didn't have feelings were very wrong, for she had trouble showing her emotions, except for the people she trusted most. Musa was the fairy of Music, therefore she had an amazing voice and she loved playing instruments. She had long blue hair and dark blue eyes. Like Bloom, she was stubborn and sometimes irrational, but also sweet and caring. The fairy of waves and the sporty one was Aisha. She had long dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. And lastly, there was Flora, the fairy of Nature. She had brown hair and bright green eyes that always shined with love. Sweet and forgiving, Flora was loved by all her friends. She was the one that broke up fights and always tried to help everyone with their problems.

On this particular morning, the Winx had been involved in a volleyball game against a few fairies; amongst them was Princess Krystal of Limphea. She was a freshman at Alfea and the Winx had found out that she had been childhood friends with Flora's boyfriend, Helia. Over the past few months, Krystal and he had become close once again and Flora feared that the other girl was threatening her relationship, even if unintentionally. She hadn't discussed with Helia how the approximation bothered her, not wanting to seem possessive or jealous, but there were days when she wondered if the specialist had ever loved her at all.

Flora was distracted during the game, so they ended up losing it. The other team was happy and surprised that they had beaten the famous Winx. Krystal had ran over to Helia and jumped into his arms happily, not realizing that she was upsetting Flora. Tecna comforted Flora as the nature fairy looked sadly at her boyfriend and his best friend.

"Don't worry, Flora, it wasn't your fault." She said, thinking her friend was upset over losing the game. Then she noticed that Flora was looking at Helia and Krystal and sighed. It wasn't the first time she had felt like punching Helia or shaking him until he saw just how much he was hurting Flora. But since the nature fairy had begged the girls not to interfere, all they could do was comfort her.

"Thanks, Tecna." Flora said in a low voice before she walked away. Tecna followed her towards the girls' dorm room, where the rest of the Winx were hanging out. It was a quiet walk, both girls absorbed in their own thoughts. As they reached the large living room, Stella and Aisha turned to look at them; Bloom was nowhere in sight. Ignoring her friends' worried looks, Flora walked towards her room, wanting to be alone.

"Helia, did you see that? We won!" Krystal excitedly said as she jumped into his arms. He looked surprised for a second, but then held her back. Looking around, he spotted Flora looking upset and being held by Tecna. He knew that he needed to talk to her before it was too late.

"That's great, Krystal, but I need to talk to Flora." He pulled away from her and started walking towards where he had seen Flora, but she wasn't there anymore. He started panicking as he looked for her, unsuccessfully, when his phone rang. Picking it up, he saw Sky's face. Sky was Bloom's boyfriend and the Prince of Eraklyon. The two had been together for 4 years, but things were tense between them at the moment because of his ex-fiancée, Diaspro. She had made it clear that she still had feelings for Sky and had gone as far as becoming his father's assistant in order to get closer to him.

Helia answered the phone and he saw that Sky was still in Eraklyon. "Hey, man. Still at Eraklyon?" He asked the blonde prince.

"Yep. Trying to escape so that I can see the game." Sky replied as he looked behind him to ensure he wasn't being followed.

"Sorry, bro, but you missed it."

"Oh, man." He said and sighed. It wasn't the first time he missed an appointment, ever since his father had demanded that he stay in the Eraklyon he had missed countless dates with Bloom. Just then, a voice was heard from behind him.

"Going somewhere, prince Sky? Because I'm not aware of any appointments you would have today." It was Diaspro and she smiled coldly at them from the distance. What both men didn't know was that she had a plan that would end up hurting them both. Behind her cold smile she was wondering if everything would work as she wished and she would get her happily ever after with the man she loved.

"Looks like I can't get away, literally." Sky complained to his friend. Helia sympathized with the prince, knowing the feeling. He then told his friend that he better find a way to talk to Bloom before it was too late, knowing that the advice applied to his situation with Flora as well. Sky was escorted to the palace by some guards and the call ended. Deciding there was no better time as now; Helia started walking towards the Winx dorm room, determined to tell Flora that he loved her and she had no reason to be concerned.

Inside Flora and Bloom's room, the fairy of the dragon Flame was sitting in her bed and holding a love shaped shell. She remembered how she and Sky had found two shells that looked like two halves of a heart only a few months ago. It seemed like everything had changed ever since Diaspro had become his father's assistant, they never saw each other anymore and when they did, a fight was sure to follow. She wanted them to go back to what they used to be, but she didn't know what to do.

"We're supposed to be together, just like the two halves of this shell." She muttered to herself as Kiko, her blue bunny, eyed her sadly. "I miss you, Sky. I wish we hadn't fought." She lowered her head as tears threatened to escape from her eyes, when she heard the door opening. Knowing it was her roommate, she decided to ask Flora what she should do about her relationship problems. "Hey, Flora. I was wondering if you could…" She looked at the nature fairy, but said fairy had her back turned as she sat in bed. Bloom started getting worried; it wasn't like Flora to ignore people. She walked towards the green bed and sat beside her friend, concerned.

"Flora, talk to me, what's wrong?" But Bloom had a feeling she already knew what was wrong.

"It's Helia." Flora said as tears streamed down her face. Bloom just nodded, having seen this coming. "I think that he wants to be with Krystal, not me." Now that was a surprise. During all the times the nature fairy had complained about Helia and Krystal, never had she said that she thought the specialist preferred his friend over her.

"That's not true, Flora, Helia loves you." Bloom tried to convince her, but the look on her face showed that she disagreed. As much as she was upset over her situation with Sky, Bloom could see that her friend was in much worse state, because unlike her Flora was very insecure about herself. But she couldn't think of any words that would comfort the nature fairy.

"Then talk to him." They heard another voice say as they turned around to find Tecna standing at the door, Musa and Aisha not far behind her. She was looking at the two friends with a gentle smile. "I mean it, guys. Face to face and heart to heart. It worked for me and Timmy." She smiled as she recalled the romantic date she had been on with her boyfriend the day before.

"I never thought I'd see this day." Stella exclaimed as she entered the room. The girls looked at her questioningly, so she explained. "Tecna's giving relationship advice. That's like me helping you with homework." Everyone laughed then, understanding what the sun fairy meant. Flora, however, remained silent, her eyes downcast. She was much too upset to laugh at anything.

The girls looked at her in understanding, still not knowing what to do. "I guess I'll talk to him when I get the chance" She said as she sniffed. The girls nodded their heads in agreement and said encouraging words.

"I think I know a way to make you feel better." Bloom then said and she face palmed herself, suddenly remembering. She walked towards her bedside table and came back with a tray that contained a teapot and two cups. "Every time we're feeling down you make us a cup of tea, so I think that's what you need right now." The nature fairy gave her a bright smile, happy that her friend remembered her advice.

"Did you make tea?" Stella asked, looking surprisingly at Bloom. They all knew that Bloom wasn't the biggest fan of tea, she preferred smoothies, so they didn't understand why she made it.

"No, I found it here this morning. I guess Ms. Faragonda thought I needed it." Bloom replied as she started pouring the tea. Tecna and Aisha shared looks as they suddenly felt something was wrong, but they shook it off, after all, it was only tea. As Flora drank the tea, Tecna's phone emitted an alarming beep. She opened it to see an announcement made by King Cryos of Zenith about the alliance that Bloom's parents, Queen Marion and King Oritel, were trying to make with the rulers of all planets of the Magic Dimension.

"He'll say that Zenith will join the alliance!" Tecna said excitedly and all the girls crowded around Flora's bed to watch the announcement.

"People of Zenith, I carefully considered joining the alliance of the worlds of the Magic Dimension. After an exhaustive analysis, I've decided that there was only one rational course of action." Said the king and the girls cheered, knowing what would be his answer. However, they were terribly wrong. "Zenith will defend itself alone."

"What?!" Aisha voiced what they were all thinking. How could the king could Zenith had said that?

"How could he?" Stella said and they all shared looks of disappointment. If the planets didn't join the alliance, Trittanus would destroy them all. It had already been hard enough to convince Stella's father, Radius, that it was necessary.

"I understand his decision. It's totally rational, but it's also completely wrong." Tecna exclaimed as she held her phone tighter with anger. Aisha asked her what she thought they should do and the girls looked at each other, already knowing the best course of action.

"We should go to Zenith. King Cryos doesn't understand that when Trittanus threatens one of us, he threatens us all. We have to convince him to support the alliance." Tecna said and the girls nodded.

"I've never been to Zenith. I hope there are stores there because I need to update my wardrobe." Stella shouted as she jumped up and down like a little girls. The girls glared at her and she stopped.

"Let's go then." Aisha said and they started walking towards the door of the room as Bloom stood up. Flora, however, remained sitting on the bed, suddenly feeling weak and tired.

"Flora? Are you okay?" Bloom asked as she noticed that her friend was suddenly pale.

"I'm okay." She tried to convince them as she gave the girls a small smile. "Just tired. I guess I'll stay here instead of going to Zenith." The girls thought that she was just upset about Helia, so they left her alone after she reassured them that she would be okay.

After the girls left, Flora lay in bed and stared at the ceiling as images passed before her eyes. She remembered the first time that she saw Helia, the time when he saved her from a terrible monster, the first drawing he ever made of her, the first time they kissed and a few more moments of their relationship. It had been nearly three years since they had officially become a couple and she didn't understand why she was so concerned about Krystal. Maybe it was because Helia had been spending less time with her ever since his old friend came back. But again, she hadn't had much time to spend with him with all the saving the world.

She knew that she shouldn't be thinking about all of this, it would only make her more upset. But it was hard not to have doubts when you were barely talking to your boyfriend. Deciding not to drown in self pity, Flora got up from the bed and decided to read a book. She grabbed one about all types of flowers and their different meanings, a gift from Helia, and sat on the green chair by the window.

As time passed, she started feeling weak again and she wondered if something was wrong with her. Getting up from the chair, she almost fell down and had to hold onto it. Yep, something was definitely wrong! She decided that she'd best call someone to help her get to the infirmary because she wasn't so sure she would be able to walk there.

She spotted her phone on her bedside table and she started walking slowly towards it. Her vision was failing and everything started spinning. Just as she reached Bloom's bed, she had to sit down because her legs couldn't carry her any further. Sighing, she raised her hands to her head, feeling a sharp pain coming from it. What the hell was going on? She really needed to reach that phone. With the room still spinning, she tried walking towards her bed. It was only about three steps away, but she tripped and fell to the ground. As she lay there, the pain from her head started spreading through her body and she tried to scream, but nothing came out. Her hands lifted up, uselessly trying to reach the phone, but it was too far away. Her last thought before the darkness engulfed her was where Helia was and if he would even care that she was hurt.

 **What did you think? Is Flora going to be okay? Will Helia be able to tell her that he loves her? Tell me what you thought in your reviews! I'm planning on writing four or five chapters, depending on the ending of the story. Chapter two is halfway done and I'll try to post it later this week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy, people. Sorry I'm late with this chapter, last week I had to finish a huge work for college and I had no time to write. This is the second chapter of Don't Let Me Go. I hope you enjoy!**

As he walked towards the dorm room, he started thinking that maybe this wasn't the best idea. It had only been an hour since the last time he had seen Flora and she had looked pretty upset. Maybe he should wait a while before talking to her. But then he remembered his words to Sky and kept following determined.

He knew from the first time he had seen Krystal at Alfea that his relationship with Flora would suffer. He knew that he should have mentioned to her way before that he used to be friends with the princess of Limphea, but it had been so long since the last time he had seen Krystal that it didn't cross his mind. He regretted not telling her now, though.

The problem was that after he had rekindled his relationship with Krystal, Flora had become distant. He wondered if she was jealous, but she never talked to him about it. Besides, he saw no reason for her to be jealous, since he made it perfectly clear that Krystal was only a friend. He knew Flora was sometimes insecure about herself, but never did he think that she would assume he didn't love her anymore just because he was spending time with another girl.

He sighed as he reached the door rom. It was now or never. He softly knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He thought it was weird, since only an hour ago the Winx had been headed for their dorm room. "Is anyone there?" He called out and once again there was only silence. Maybe they had gone to Magix for lunch, he thought. Pulling out his cell phone, he called Timmy, knowing the specialist would know where the girls where.

"Helia?" Timmy asked, barely looking at the screen. His eyes were too focused on his computer, as usual. Riven and Brandon could be seen from behind him, as the specialists were hanging in their dorm room. Riven was listening to music, clearly uninterested in the conversation and Brandon was on his phone, seeming to be texting someone.

"Hey, Timmy, Brandon." He said politely and Brandon lifted his eyes to look at him.

"Hey there, Helia. What's up?" The brown haired specialist asked as he walked towards where Timmy was and waved at the camera.

"I was just wondering if you know where the girls are?" Helia asked, hoping they would say yes. As he was standing in front of the girl's dorm room, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

Brandon nodded before looking back at his phone. "Yes, Stella just texted me. They have gone to Zenith in order to convince the king to join the alliance of the planets of the Magic Dimension." He explained and Helia felt a pang in his chest. So she wasn't there, he would have to wait to talk to her. But still something felt off. "Oh, wait. I almost forgot, Flora stayed in the dorm room because she wasn't feeling well." Brandon added and this set Helia in to full panic mode. If she was there why hadn't she answered when he called? Had she somehow known it was him? Was she mad at him? Well, to this question he already knew the answer.

"Thanks for the info, Brandon. But are you sure that she's in the dorm room? I just knocked and no one answered." He asked the brown haired specialist, trying to confirm if Flora was truly there. Maybe she had gone to the cafeteria to eat something.

"The girls said they left her there and she looked really tired." Brandon answered as he shrugged his shoulders. So she was probably asleep. He was relieved that there was a logical explanation to why she hadn't answered, but also upset that he'd have to wait to talk to her.

"Thanks, man. I guess I'll talk to her another day." Helia said as he was ready to hang up the phone.

"Talk to who?" Another voice was heard as Riven suddenly appeared behind Brandon. The ear-plugs where hanging around his neck and his phone was in his hand.

"To Flora. I really need to talk to her." Helia answered and he sighed.

"It was about time." Riven said, surprising him and everyone else. He looked at Helia with pure anger as he continued. "I saw her near the lake the other day and she seemed pretty upset. You'd better fix whatever problem there's between you two or else I'll kick your ass." Helia was taken aback by the comment, but Brandon and Timmy didn't seem surprised. It wasn't the first time Riven had exploded with anger towards the blue haired specialist. They knew about the Krystal situation because the girls had told them and they weren't very pleased with the Helia either. Also, Riven had always had a soft spot for Flora because the nature fairy was so kind and sweet that not even the grumpy and angry specialist would want to upset her. She had always helped him with his relationship with Musa and she had comforted him after Nabu's death. So he wanted her to be happy and if Helia wasn't making her happy, then he would kick his ass.

"Yeah, man. You really messed up this time." Brandon said as he shakes his head and Timmy nodded in agreement. Helia knew that they were right and he had to fix everything, but it would have to wait. He took a few steps away from the dorm room, when the feeling came back. Something was wrong and he had to figure it out! So he opened the door and walked inside the girl's living room. Everything seemed to be in place; there were a few plates on the table between the two large couches and a few clothes were thrown on one of the chairs.

As he got near Bloom and Flora's room, he knocked on the door. There was no answer, so he burst in. The scene before him made his blood run cold and he froze into place, having completely forgotten about the phone in his hand. "Oh, shit!" Brandon and Riven screamed as they saw Flora lying on the ground, her eyes closed and face pale. They immediately knew that something was wrong.

Helia ran to her, dropping the phone, and kneeled besides her. His thoughts were all over the place as he prayed that she was okay, convincing himself that she had fallen from the bed during her nap. But as he touched her uncovered shoulder to try to wake her up, he knew that wasn't true. Her usually soft and warm skin was cold as ice and he could hear her long, slow breaths.

"Flora?" He desperately called, but her body remained still. "Oh no, please no." He whispered as he picked her up and held her in his arms. She was so cold and still that if it weren't for her heavy breaths he'd think that she was dead. He looked at her face and tried hard not to cry. If only he had talked to her sooner, now he may never have the chance.

"Helia, you have to take her to the infirmary." Brandon called; his face was drained from color as he was clearly worried about Flora. Riven and Timmy stood silently behind him, both looking worried for both their friends.

It took him a few seconds to register what his friend had said, he was still frozen still. "I...I...Yes. Okay." Helia mumbled as he stood up with Flora still in his arms. As the initial shovk began to fade away, he knew that he had to take her to the nurse immediately. He picked up the phone and looked into the concerned eyes of his friends. "Can you tell the girls? I don't think I'll be able to do that right now." They nodded their heads as Riven had his phone ready and started texting. He decided to first text Sky, because he could see that Helia needed someone to comfort him right now and the blonde haired prince would know what to do, since he had been in this kind of situation many times. After that, he sent a text to the girls.

As the Winx were walking through Zenith, they were amazed at how different it was from the other planets. The sky wasn't blue and sunny, in fact it was even snowing there. Tecna soon explained that the weather was controled to maximize the function of the tecnodroids, machines that were always seen floating around the planet.

Soon Stella spotted a store and she quickly ran towards it, happily, as the girls rolled their eyes. Of course they expected this to happen and they knew that stopping Stella from shopping was pretty much impossible, so they let her have her way. The fairy of the shining sun was super excited, but after nearly destroying the shopatrons, she gave up on her shopping spree and said to be disappointed. Tecna and the other girls didn't argue with her, because they knew this meant that they could move on with their mission. They were almost at the palace when something strange happened. A lightning bolt came from the sky and suddenly the tecnodroids suddenly went crazy and started shooting at people.

"What is going on?" Aisha asked as the shooting started. Thankfully, the Winx were smart enough to take cover, so they weren't in harm's way. Tecna stared at the machines in disbelief. After all, how could it be that they were so out of control? Just as she asked herself that question, she knew the answer.

"Trittanus!" She said at the same time as Aisha and Musa. "He must have attacked the pillar of control!" Aisha added and the girls watched the scene before them with worry and fear.

"He must have noticed that we destroyed the seal and now he's attacking the pillar." Bloom said and they nodded their heads in agreement. The girls transformed and were ready to fight against the tecnodroids when suddenly they stopped attacking people, only to turn back to the palace and start flying there.

"Oh no! They're headed for the palace. We've got to stop them!" Tecna exclaimed before the girls flew after the machines. Getting at the highest tower of the palace, they found King Cryos surrounded by a bunch of robots that tried unsuccessfully to defend the king.

"Tecna!" The king seemed happy to see her, after all he knew that whatever danger there was, Tecna and her friends could handle it. She quickly got near him and created a barrier around herself and the king in order to protect them from the attacks of the machines.

"We've got to help them!" Bloom said as the barrier created by Tecna started to fade away.

"But we're totally outnumbered!" Musa exclaimed as she looked around. There were over 30 tecnodroids there and they were only six.

It was then that Aisha thought of what professor Palladiun had taught them during the volleyball match that morning and she had the idea for the winx to confuse the tecnodroids by attacking each other. It worked and soon all machines had fallen to the floor, no longer a danger to the king.

"Our technology failed us, but you and your friends, Tecna, did not." The king said as he looked at the fallen machines and then at the technology fairy. Tecna smiled at him with pride and then, as the girls gave her encouraging looks, she urged the king to join the alliance as she reminded him that only together they would defeat Trittanus. He agreed with her that it was the only rational course of action and everyone was happy. Then, just as Tecna's sirenix box opened, Musa's phone rang.

The fairy of music picked it up to find a text from Riven. She wondered what he would want to talk to her about, but she was kind of mad at him after seeing him with another girl. She hoped to see an apology, but as she read the message, her face was drained of color and the smile that minutes ago had reached her face vanished.

"Oh My God." She whispered screamed and all the girls stared at her, a look of annoyance in their faces for she had interrupted Tecna's wish. "Sorry, girls." She apologized after seeing their look. "But we have a big problem." Their annoyed looks changed to concerned ones as they noticed how pale she suddenly was.

"Are you okay, Musa?" Bloom asked her carefully. The music fairy didn't say anything, she simply gave Bloom the phone. As they read the message, Aisha and Stella gasped as Bloom was frozen in place.

 _Musa, you and the other girls need to come back to Alfea ASAP. I was just on the phone with Helia and he's found Flora in your room. She didn't seem to be okay, I think she's in danger. She needs you right now. And also, I know you're mad at me and everything will be explained soon._

The last line had everyone confused, but their minds focused on the fact that Flora was in danger and she needed them. They said their goodbyes to King Cryos and quickly went back to Alfea. As they got there, they ran towards the infirmary, but they were stopped by Miss Faragonda.

"Hello, girls." The kind woman said, her face was as worried as theirs.

"Hi, Miss Faragonda." They responded and looked at her, waiting from answers.

"I'm sure that you've already heard about what happened to Flora." They simply looked at her, waiting for her to tell them that she was okay, that it had been a mistake, but she didn't. She stared at them with a look that mixed sadness and worry.

"Oh, God. This is bad, isn't it?" Stella asked and the headmistress simply nodded. She started walking through the halls of the school and they followed her. Students stared at them as they followed Miss Faragonda; the girls were used to it by now since they were famous. They got to the infirmary and there they saw a restless and worried Helia pacing as Sky looked at him pitifully.

The blonde prince had tried to convince Helia that everything would be okay, that Flora was strong and she would pull through, but nothing he had said had managed to calm down the nerves of the blue haired specialist. Guilt and worry kept him unable to stay still and he stopped listening to his friend's advice and kept walking around, looking at the infirmary door, the only thing separating him from the one he loved.

He looked at them as they arrived and the girls could see so much pain and sorrow in those blue eyes it was almost overwhelming. Nothing was said for a few seconds until Aisha broke the uncomfortable silence "So, how is she?" She asked both specialists as her eyes darted between them."We don't know! They won't tell us anything!" Helia exclaimed angrily and sadly. It had been over an hour since he had brought Flora to the infirmary and he had been kicked out unceremoniously and nobody told him anything about his girlfriend's condition. By now he was extremely frustrated and anxious and he hoped that since the Winx had arrived he would be provided with some answers.

"Calm down, Helia. I think that they'll tell us what's going on now that the Winx are here." Sky said as he got up and walked to his friend, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Helia ignored his words and actions and then looked at Miss Faragonda hopefully. "I'm going to tell you everything you need to know, but first I'm going to check with the nurse how she's doing, okay?" The headmistress said and Helia took a step towards the infirmary, put she put her hand up, urging him to stay. He gave up and slumped down on a chair with a heavy sigh.

"Everything's going to be okay, Helia. Don't worry." Bloom told him as she sat by his side. They thought that he's going to ignore her comforting words just as he did with Sky's, but everyone was surprised when he responded. "Thank you." His voice was low and shaky and Musa and Tecna, who were not fond of him because of how he had made Flora feel, felt sympathy towards him. Also, as they considered the way he was acting since they got here, they realized that there was no doubt anymore: he loved Flora. It was true that he hadn't been treating her right, but because he loved her, the girls knew that the situation could be fixed. The problem was that they weren't absolutely sure that Flora was alright. They could only hope.

The door opened and Miss Faragonda came out, followed by the nurse, Ofelia, and Professor Palladiun. The three of them had a serious look on their faces, which worried the girls even more. "Please, tell me that's she's okay!" Helia begged as he stared at the three people in front of him with anxiousness and hope.

"She'll be okay." The nurse said gently and she smiled at the blue haired specialist. Hearing these words, Helia took a deep breath and then he smiled for the first time since he had found Flora. She was going to be okay, she was safe and soon he would be able to apologize and tell her how much he loved her. Their relationship would go back to what it used to be and he would be happy again. But the conversation wasn't over yet.

"Yes, she will be fine, but there's something you all need to know." The headmistress said as she looked intently at her students and they could see anger, worry and fear in her eyes. "What is it, Miss Faragonda?" Bloom questioned and they held their breaths, waiting. A look was shared between the three adults and the girls started to worry even more.

"Someone tried to kill Flora. She was poisoned."

 **So here's chapter two. Sorry if it was too long, I got carried away. So can anyone guess who tried to kill Flora? I gave you a hint in one of the chapters. I haven't started chapter three, but I'll try to write it this week. As always, tell me your thoughts in your reviews.**


End file.
